


Il Mio Tesoro

by SingFortissimo



Category: Assassin's Creed, EzioLeo, LeoEzio
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/SingFortissimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio is confused by his feelings, and Leonardo isn't helping much when he calls the young assassin in to model for him. </p>
<p>-Fluff-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Mio Tesoro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [我的宝贝](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225121) by [dans_daydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dans_daydream/pseuds/dans_daydream)



If there was one thing that the man hated more than anything else; it was uncertainty. It was something that he just could not handle, especially in his line of work. So when it had struck him down, he had one hell-of-a-time dealing with it. But being the way he was, he just wouldn’t let it get to him. He normally shook off the feeling and kept on with what he was doing. 

But this night, it had really gotten to him.

He sat silently at his table, his eyes directed at the glass of wine in front of him, and his mind occupied by the events of the day. He had finally gotten back to Venice after enduring one of Claudia’s breakdowns at him, having to listen to how much she hated working the book and dealing with the town’s finances and such, but Ezio just sat back and let her complain. It was always easier that way, just lay back and let her bitch, then seethe as he left.

But, of course, when he got back to his home in Venice, he couldn’t focus on anything but the first thing he saw when he got off the boat; bright blue eyes, long blond hair, and that smile, the one that made his heart skip a beat every time he saw it. But what did that even mean? He didn’t have feelings for the artist, did he? Even if he did, he was… Well. Himself. There was no way that the artist could love him back. There was no way a man like Leonardo da Vinci could love a man like Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Though Ezio could always dream, eh? 

His gaze averted from his glass for a second, but he brought it back as he lifted his wine glass to his lips, taking a small sip and sighing. The cold glass made shivers roll down his spine, which made him wince just a bit, but he continued to let the strong bittersweet burgundy liquid run into his mouth. The taste made him feel a little better about his insecurities, not to mention the senses that the alcohol killed, but in killing those senses, his mind was able to rush even more. 

As his eyes moved about the room, his mind moved to the blond again, and his mind suddenly flashed to what Leonardo had said when he arrived back; “Amico mio, whenever you have some time, I would like you to come to my workshop again. I need help with something, would you be interested in working with me for a while?” Of course, Ezio said yes. He was unable to resist the bright glow of Leo’s aqua eyes, that cute, excited little smile he always got… Besides, he felt terrible for having to run off every time he went to go see Leo, it would be nice actually spending time with him. So, with that in mind, he looked out his window and nodded to himself. It was nearly sundown, and Leonardo was always up until at least midnight, so he might as well head out now. He finished the rest of his wine before perching himself on the windowsill and looking around outside. He took a deep breath, looking down to the ground, seeing the three story drop before he just took a deep breath and dove down. 

He landed in the hay bales beneath his window, then stood and shook the hay from his body. He looked around the street and smiled a little. He loved this time of night, the fiery sun lighting the Venetian streets in a red blaze. He shook the thought away and bit his lip as he carried on down the street, looking around at all of the people who passed him by, giving him strange looks. After all, he was completely different, wearing his Assassin’s uniform, his hood pulled up so the shadow covered most of his face… He was quite the sight to the Venetian citizens. 

He simply shook his head as he turned the corner, avoiding the gaze of the guards by only a few inches, barely avoiding a fight. That was a relief, especially when he had no idea what Leonardo could be planning. He definitely didn’t want to be showing up covered in blood and bruises. Leonardo would not be happy if he did, and he didn’t wish to upset the artist. He could never forgive himself if he did. 

As his mind rushed around the blue eyed man, he felt his cheeks heat, and his steps became heavier, more intentioned. He knew what he was going for. He would tell Leo how he was feeling. He would try his very hardest to explain what was going on in his mind, why the normally relaxed _th-thump, th-thump, th-thump_ of his heart became a harsh _**thunk, thunk, thunk**_ every time their eyes met, their skin brushed… 

_No, Ezio, stop with this shit. Cazzo idiota._ He growled just a bit, screaming silently at himself as he hurried around a few more corners. _Stop thinking about Leonardo like this. You’ll talk it over with him tonight, you’ll talk yourself out of this…._ Ezio’s fists clenched as his walking sped to a jog. He needed to get to the workshop soon, or he would lose his goddamned mind. His eyes closed as he ran forward, sliding around a corner and slowing to a walk and turning into the doorway of Leo’s workshop, tapping his fist against the door. 

He only stood there for a minute before the door swung open, revealing the shaggy-haired blond man. “Oh, Ezio, you came!” He cheered, stepping back and motioning inside. “Please, come in amico mio!”

Ezio dropped his hood as he stepped inside of the workshop, looking to see a canvas set up by a red plush couch. “Leonardo, what is this?” He asked, cocking his eyebrows. 

Leo looked to him, his lips stretched in a wide, almost stupid smile. “This… This is why I wanted you to come over. I need a new model, and you’re my dearest friend, Ezio. I wish for you to be my model.” He placed his hands onto Ezio’s, their eyes locking. The simple gestures made his heart go heavy, beating harder and faster. He bit into his cheek and bowed his head a bit in a small nod. 

“I… See.” He whispered, moving closer to the couch. “What is it you want me to do…?” Ezio asked softly, cocking his eyebrow and biting just a little bit harder. 

“Hn? Strip off your top and accessories and such for one. I need to work more on male anatomy, not Auditore clothing.” He laughed softly, watching Ezio for a second before getting his paint palate and paints, moving them to the side of the canvas.

Ezio mulled over his words, not really grasping the last part. His mind had only caught “Strip off your top”, and his face flushed bright red. He immediately turned to hide this, though, and he moved off to the corner, working off his armour and weapons before slipping his jacket off, tossing it onto the chair. He finished by stripping off his undershirt and stepping towards Leo. His cheeks had returned to their normal tan by then, and he was left only in his leather pants and shoes. “Anything else?”

“Mhn… You’re good. Lay down on the couch.” He grabbed a piece of charcoal, then set it back down and stood. Ezio had lain down on the couch as he was asked, but it wasn’t satisfying for the blond artist. He needed Ezio to look perfect. He pressed his hand gently to Ezio’s cheek, which was powdered with a delicate blush. The touch of Leo’s skin sent an electric shock through Ezio’s body, making his heart thump harder and faster, but he kept his expression stoic, emotionless. His eyes, on the other hand, were screaming with emotion, which he prayed Leo couldn’t read. 

“Perfect, now keep your head like this…” Leo continued toying with Ezio’s limbs, positioning him perfectly. “Yes, yes. Good. Very good. Now for god’s sake, smile.” He laughed, which in turn made a slight awkward chuckle leave Ezio’s scarred lips, which had curved into a smile. “Perfect!” Every little touch the artist gave Ezio made electricity run through his body. He bit his cheek, trying to stop the impure thoughts from flooding his mind, though he wasn’t doing very well. 

“Why me, Leonardo? Of all the people in Venice, why me?” He asked softly as Leonardo moved back to his canvas. 

“Oh? Well, every time we’re together, you run off so quickly. This is the only way that I can get you to stay here long enough for us to catch up.” Leo nods, beginning to sketch Ezio’s form out on his canvas. 

Ezio grunts softly in place of a nod. “I see. Mmh.” His deep coffee eyes shimmered curiously and he bit his lip just a little. Why was Leonardo so intent on catching up? Nothing new ever happened in his life, it was always same shit, different day with Ezio, so what was he to tell the blond? 

“How are your mother and Claudia?” Well, that was a good place to start. Ezio simply shrugged, watching Leo’s hand move over the canvas, pulling away occasionally as he stared at Ezio, taking in every detail of his muscle and scars, drawing every little thing he could. Ezio shifted just a little, not enough for Leo to notice. 

“Mother still won’t speak. She just stays in her room all day, praying and holding Pertuccio’s feathers…” He sighed; he hated seeing his mother like this. “Claudia… Still Claudia. Uncle put her working the books, and she hates it. It’s absolutely hilarious. She does nothing but whine and complain to me, and it’s almost humorous how much she thinks I care.” A smile spread over his lips and he laughed just a little. Leo mimicked the sound and shook his head just a bit. 

“She hasn’t changed at all, has she?”

“Not in the slightest.” 

By then Leonardo had finished his sketch, and had begun mixing paint on his palate, keeping his eyes on Ezio the entire time. “What about yourself? Have you changed, Ezio?” What kind of question was that? Well, it was certainly one that made the assassin think. Had he?

“I… I don’t know.” He whispered, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as he thought. Leonardo laughs. “I… I think so? I don’t know.” He repeats. He knew he was more mature, but did that change who he was? Did that really make a difference in his personality? 

Leonardo let another small laugh leave his lips, and he nodded. “I see, I see…” He mixed a few different paints, then lifted the brush to the canvas, stroking it gently over the material, filling in a few lines and looking back to Ezio. “I hope you don’t mind laying there for a while.” Leo bit his lip, moving his hand lightly to create the gentle brush strokes he wanted. 

“Eh…” Ezio yawned just a little. “Well, I could be forced to stay still in worse places than your workshop, amico mio.” 

Leo laughed and shook his head just a little. “Ah, very true Ezio…” He whispered, keeping his eyes on the canvas for a few moments. Ezio shifted slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable every time the artist would shift his gaze back to him. There was something about those eyes, those eyes rested on his body, taking in every detail… It drove Ezio insane. 

Though he would never admit it to someone else, he wanted this privilege with Leo. He wished to be able to see him like this; exposed and entirely his. But how would that happen if he couldn’t even accept the fact that he felt something towards the artist. No. He would have to say something. 

“Leonardo…” He spoke gently. 

“Mm?” Leo peeked up over his canvas. 

“What are your thoughts of… Love?” He asked. Leonardo froze, a few strands of blond hair falling down into his face, which he brushed back with the handle of his paint brush. 

Love? What kind of a topic was that? What kind of a question was that? “Ezio, amico mio, are you alright?” He asked, peeking over the canvas once more.

Ezio simply nodded and looked to the wall. “Si. It’s just a simple question.” He bit his scarred lip.

“Ah… Well, in that case…” He swiped the brush over the canvas a few times. “I… Have never really thought about it.” He tapped the brush to his lips, which drew Ezio’s attention. He blushed just a bit, biting his cheek. Leo’s blue eyes glowed as he thought. “Hnn… What exactly do you mean, though?”

“Well… I hear frequently that love is found in the unexpected places… that nothing is real without it.” Ezio sighed just a little, remembering Claudia’s words and biting his lip just a little more. He hated when she went all romantic on him, but he always dealt with it, because it really made him think… “That it makes everything… Well… It makes life worth living.” Ezio’s brown eyes flickered away from the blond, who had rested his chin in his hand. 

“Oh? Has Claudia found someone again? Is she rambling on to you once more?” Leo teased softly, continuing to work on his painting. 

“No, no… But she has been rambling quite a bit lately…” The brunette sighed and looked at the ceiling. “And she’s certainly been making me think quite a lot.”

“Oh? About love?” 

Ezio nodded once. 

“What exactly about it?” Leo moved away from his canvas, coming to sit by Ezio’s side. 

“Well…. Is it really all that wonderful? Is it really as great as Claudia makes it seem… What does it feel like to have someone love you…?” Ezio whispered softly. “May I sit up?” He asked. Leonardo nodded to him, and he quickly sat up, stretching his toned arms upward and grumbling a bit as his muscles loosened. He hated sitting still. “And… Well… What’s it like to love someone.” He finished his previous thought and looked to the blond, who had sat by him on the plush sofa now. He smiled to Ezio, and Ezio returned a cocky grin, his typical look. 

“Amico, you’re telling me that even after all of the women you’ve been with, you have yet to find your love?” Leo was astonished by this for some reason. Ezio could only laugh. 

“Leonardo… There is a difference between what happens with me and those women and what happens with lovers. I would have thought you would have known me for long enough to know this.” He laughs just a little and shakes his head. “What goes on with me and those women… is just a game. It’s just for fun. It’s nothing like what I would look for in a stable lover. They know how to make me feel good, but… A lover has to do more than that. They have to be there for you, and I know that courtesans and random women won’t be there when you truly need them…” Ezio kept his gaze down as he spoke. “But… I know that once I am to find that right one, and they will be there for me through everything…. They will love me regardless of my occupation.” His brown eyes flickered shut and he sighed softly. “But… Who could truly love someone like me?” He asked softly, biting his lip just a bit. 

Leonardo nodded. He knew exactly what Ezio meant. “Regardless of how much money you have, or what your social class is, they can always be there for you, waiting to greet you and waiting to make your day a little brighter.” He whispered. 

Ezio looked up, surprised that Leo caught what he meant, that the blond artist seemed to agree with what he was saying. “Yeah… Someone who can make reality just… Melt away with a simple touch. Someone who’s presence can send that spark through you, and make all of your problems fade with just a kiss…” Ezio finally met Leo’s eyes, and he noticed a light blush had worked its way over the man’s cheeks. He was tempted to question this, but he held back, simply smiling and shaking his head a bit. Leonardo could be such a curious man sometimes. 

With that thought came many more, and Ezio’s head began spinning with his curiosities, and there were many. His gaze had moved to the ground, and he was completely out of it. Leonardo had never witnessed the Auditore in such a state, which in turn peeked his interest, but he shook away his thoughts—something the artist found quite hard to do—and took the opportunity he had been waiting on for god knows how long. He reached up with calloused fingers, and he gently touched Ezio’s clean-shaven cheek, which snapped the Assassin back into reality. 

“Amico, what are you doing?” 

Ezio’s question went unanswered, for now the artist had been lost in his thoughts. His thumb moved up slowly, carefully, and brushed the scar on Ezio’s lip. A light red overcame the darker man’s face as the artist traced his lower lip with the same thumb, and he moved a bit closer. 

“All this talk of love… It can really make one think, eh, Ezio…” The artist whispered, completely lost in his thoughts now. “It makes one think of what they have, what they want…. It makes them open their eyes to new possibilities…”

What was Leonardo talking about? Ezio wondered, and he lifted an eyebrow. 

“Have you ever wondered, Ezio… If what you were looking for had been right in front of you all along?” Leonardo asked, moving a little closer, which made Ezio flush a deeper red, and his hand reached up, gently touching the artist’s. Was Leonardo saying what Ezio thought he was? 

Before he could open his mouth to question the blond, the two had met in ways Ezio never thought they would. The movement was gentle, just enough for the blond’s stubble to gently tickle Ezio’s face, but he ignored that. He had instead focused on the gentle heat meeting his own lips; the gentle taste of a fresh wine, and something else, something one could only describe as ‘Leonardo’. The touch was light, almost nonexistent, but it was real enough for the Assassin to feel a light spark. 

He moved closer, deepening the feather-light kiss just a little, and letting his adventurous tongue wander into untouched territory. Every movement was gentle, as if he were protecting a treasure. The wine that Leonardo had drunk, presumably shortly before Ezio’s arrival, was intoxicating him. He wanted more. But was it the wine, or the artist? He pressed as close as he could, and his tongue now met Leonardo’s. It was a flighty movement at first, almost innocent and skittish, until Leonardo responded, his tongue lightly jumping to brush Ezio’s, to take in the taste of the mysterious man, and to enjoy what the artist had craved for so long. 

The kiss had intensified tenfold, and Leonardo was now pinned by the broader male, the kiss was heated, feverish, when they finally had to pull apart. A thin band of saliva still connected the assassin’s chapped, scarred lips to the artist’s plush ones. Leonardo’s eyes opened, meeting the intense chocolate brown of his comrades. He smiled just a little as he lightly panted, desperate to regain the breaths Ezio had stolen from him. “M-mio dio.” He whispered. 

Ezio only smirked in response. 

“I think I felt that spark you mentioned, Ezio…” Leonardo whispered, his arms wrapping around Ezio’s neck and pulling him down just a bit. 

“As did I… And all of my problems seem to be gone.” He teased softly, pecking at Leo’s lips gently. His heartbeat sped, became more of a heavy thud within his muscled chest, and he knew Leo could feel it. 

“Maybe… Just maybe… What we were looking for was right in front of us all along…”


End file.
